$ (30.87 \div 9) \div -0.7 $
Explanation: $ = 30.87 \div (9 \times -0.7)$ $ = 30.87 \div -6.3$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div63={0}\text{ or }63\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${30}\div63={0}\text{ or }63\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{308}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${308}\div63={4}\text{ or }63\times{4} = {252}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }63\text{ go into }{567}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${567}\div63={9}\text{ or }63\times{9} = {567}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $30.87 \div -6.3 = -4.9$